the litle girl and the youkai
by the girlfriend of sirius
Summary: conoceremos desde la perspectiva de rin, la vida con sesshomaru y mas como rin va curando el corazon de sesshomaru, la historia de la nueva familia de rin , por favor dejen reviews
1. en las profundidaes de el bosque

**Raven black** presents:

A fan fiction of **Rin** & **Sesshomaru**  
  
**The youkai & the little girl**.  
  
**Chapter one:  
**Introduction:

**In the deeps of the forest**

**(En las profundidades de el bosque)**

En las aldeas del Japón antiguo se corría el rumor de un bosque maldito, al que muchos guerreros habían entrado para nunca más volver,  
Es por eso que ya nadie se acercaba, se escuchaba un rumor de una pequeña niña había sido raptado por un youkai de terribles poderes es por aquello de que muchos hombres valientes se habían aventurado al bosque, en busca de la niña mas sin lograr ningún éxito morían en la empresa.  
  
Pasaba el tiempo y los hombres de las aldeas olvidaron a la pequeña niña, y se volvió un mito más de las muchas aldeas del sengoku jidai.  
  
En un claro del bosque dormía la pequeña Rin,  
Rin era una niñita no con más de 7años, vivaracha y bien alimentada, le encantaba conversar aunque a veces muchas de sus preguntas no fueran contestadas, era una niña feliz y sana.  
Sus padres habían muerto cuando ella tal vez tenia unos 5 años, es por eso que unos cuantos años permaneció muda ya que había visto como unos asesinos mataban brutalmente a sus padres.  
Rin se consideraba con mucha suerte ya que a partir de que sus padres habían muerto la habían aceptado por pura lastima en la aldea, los niños no se le acercaban para jugar por lo que se acostumbro a jugar sola, aparte constantemente era molestado por las personas de la aldea y hasta en ocasiones solía ser golpeada por los hombres ,. 

El tiempo que había estado en la aldea había sido el peor de su corta vida , supongo que se preguntaran por que Rin se consideraba una niña con suerte si su vida había sido miserable desde el momento que sus padres habían muerto, bien la respuesta sucedió un día cuando los niños de la aldea la molestaban y habían comenzado a aventarle piedras , rin había salido corriendo hacia el bosque para protegerse de las pedradas de los niños.  
Sin saberlo había llegado a lo mas profundo de el bosque comenzó a caminar mientras miraba por todas partes había escuchado de los aldeanos que en el bosque había youkais de todo tipo y que era muy peligroso entrar, escucho unos ruidos detrás de unos arbustos y se volteo rápidamente mientras observaba lo que sea que hiciera ese ruido, una persona estaba recostada vestía gracioso pensó rin , estaba mal herido mas sin embargo apenas y unos cuantos rasguños tenia en la ropa , se veía agotado y no parecía percatase de la presencia de rin , se hacia tarde lo mejor seria irse a la aldea de nuevo para estar mas segura y al día siguiente le llevaría algo de comer a esa persona.

Cuando llego a la aldea por fortuna todos ya estaban durmiendo fue y se tumbo en su humilde choza donde dormía en un montón de paja.  
  
Al día siguiente se las arreglo para conseguir agua y se dirigió al bosque de nuevo, el ser estaba dormido se paro cerca de los arbustos cuando de pronto el ser despertó mientras miraba a rin y le gruñía al mismo tiempo, la niña retrocedió un poco mas sin embargo no estaba completamente asustada se dirigió al ser y le dejo a su lado unos pescados fritos para que comiera mas sin embargo aquel ser ni se molesto en mirarlos ,

al otro día le había dejado un poco de agua cerca de el , y al día siguiente se dirigía a dejarle mas comida ,

ese día cuando llego el estaba despierto se acerco y le dejo la misma comida como lo había hecho el día anterior mas sin embargo aquel día el ser le hablo

**"algo que detesto es la comida que ingieren los humanos"**

La niña se fue de ahí algo decepcionada, ese dia en la noche había estado pescando cuando los aldeanos la vieron y la golpearon por robarse a los peces del río,

a la mañana siguiente llego toda adolorida y con la cara golpeada a donde se encontraba ese ser cuando apenas se acerco este le dijo:

**"ya te dije que no quiero nada"**

La niña miro hacia al suelo cuando hubo algo que le alegro el dia

**"¿Quién te hizo eso en la cara?"**

La niña se quedo algo sorprendida de que alguien se preocupara por ella y le dio mucha felicidad de ver que aquella persona le preguntaba de por que estaba lastimada tanto que le sonri

**"¿Por qué te pones tan feliz? Solamente te pregunte quien te había hecho eso en la cara".  
**

Rin daba saltitos mientras caminaba hacia su casa aunque para su sorpresa había alguien dentro de esta , rin no supo bien exactamente lo que paso de repente la aldea estaba llena de lobos que se comían todos los aldeanos y enseguida hecho a corre hacia donde se encontraba el youkai.

Mas sin embargo no le dio tiempo de llagar a su destino los lobos la alcanzaron y de repente todo se vio borro y luego oscuro no supo cuanto tiempo paso pareció un instante y cuando de nuevo abrió los ojos reconoció aquella mirada de ojos ámbar que la miraba, la luna en su frente y esas franjas en su tez,

era el youkai al que había ayudado en las profundidades de el bosque, y con el cual estaría siempre ,pronto juntos emprendieron camino, rin, el señor **jakken **y **sesshomaru sama** al que concideradia como su nuevo **papa**, es por eso que a rin siempre le gustaba caminar por las profundidades de el bosque , ya que ahí había encontrado a una pequeña **familia.**

* * *

hola que tal, les gusto este es el primer capitulo y la introduccion ya se que todos conocen la historia pero bueno no, espero que les guste y la sigan leyendo, aperte de que dejen reviews gracias.

atte:

**raven black.**

**nota:**_ para cualquier duda o comentario mi correo es _

**_gracias: nn amo a sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_**


	2. toma un baño pequeña rin

**Chapter two:**

**little rin, take a shower, please**

**(Pequeña rin toma un baño por favor)**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por los parpados de rin quien pronto despertó de su encantador sueño.  
Jakken estaba a su lado y abajo había unas cuantas frutas Por estarte esperando a que despertaras rin nos hemos atrasado así que apúrate a comer.  
  
Si señor jakken dijo una enérgica rin ¿Donde fue sesshomaru sama? Pregunto la pequeña  
  
Eso rin no te incumbe **(La verdad es que ni yo se a donde fue sesshomaru sama, últimamente ya no me lleva a ningún lado con el, todo por que alguien se tiene que quedar con rin ay ay soy tan infeliz)  
**  
¿Hum? Exclamo rin al ver los gestos de jakken mientras pensaba  
  
Eh terminado señor jakken nn  
  
**Muy bien rin, vamonos entonces** se escucho la voz **fría** de sesshomaru detrás de ella  
  
Ah sesshomaru sama, si  
  
Juntos emprendieron camino, hasta una parte en que sesshomaru se detuvo, su impactante ofalto había detectado un olor un tanto desagradable y mas para el que era de ofalto sensible ya que a kilómetros podría olfatear la sangre de batallas, aquel hedor no se encontraba muy lejos , es mas estaba mas cerca que de costumbre.  
Se volteo hacia tras para quedar viendo a jakken y a rin que canturreaba una canción  
  
A amo bonito pero ¿Qué pasa amo bonito?  
  
Sesshomaru primero se quedo observando a jakken sin contestarle haciendo que el sirviente se pusiera de los mil nervios, después se quedo observando fijamente a rin que miraba con curiosidad a sesshomaru y sonreía a la vez ¿Qué pasa sesshomaru sama?  
  
Rin ¿hace cuanto que no te **bañas**?  
Pregunto sesshomaru con voz pausada y fría como siempre  
  
Rin se quedo pensativa Señalo un árbol, la última vez que me bañe las hojas de los árboles eran cafés y caían Sesshomaru se quedo pensativo aunque eso no era raro en el  
  
**¡Jakken!**  
  
Si si amito bonito  
  
Cerca de aquí hay una aldea, dijo mientras señalaba una dirección, ve a esa aldea y trae ropa para rin Pero amito lindo que….  
  
Sesshomaru lo miro, con una mirada de hazlo o ya veras, que hacia cada vez que jakken lo cuestionaba sobre sus ordenes  
  
Salio corriendo hacia la aldea  
  
Vamos rin, volvió a decir sesshomaru  
  
¿Uh? Sesshomaru sama ¿A dónde vamos?  
  
Tomaras un baño  
  
Rin se quedo viendo sus ropas, pero ¿y que ropa me pondré?  
  
Jakken fue a buscarla a una aldea ahora sígueme en silencio Si sesshomaru sama  
  
Rin siempre obedecía a sesshomaru y nunca lo cuestionaba pero el quedarse callada siempre era algo muy difícil de hacer , mas cuando había tantas criaturas que llamaban la atención de la niña y las preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza de forma extremadamente rápida, pero sesshomaru sama le había dicho que se quedara callada y ella siempre obedecía a sesshomaru.  
  
Mientras caminaban rin vio una curiosa flor violeta muy bonita que llamo su atención como mosca a foco;  
Rin se acerco lentamente a la flor para tocarla, era tan linda….  
  
No toques eso rin, le ordeno sesshomaru a rin sin siquiera voltear a verla Es venenoso le explico  
  
Rin se quedo viendo a la flor y después continuo siguiendo a sesshomaru sama hacia el lago…

* * *

hla hola hola se que es muy corto pero asi es la vida espero que les esta gustando y porfaz dejen reviews


	3. ¿donde estas pequeña rin?

**Chapter tree:**

** ¿where are you rin?  
(¿donde estas rin)**

Mientras caminaban hacia el lago sesshomaru se quedo quieto mientras le decía a rin que se quedara quieta había un youkai cerca podía sentirlo  
  
Rin se quedo donde estaba mientras que sesshomaru iba en busca de el peligroso ser  
  
Rin se quedo sola, y comenzó a cortar flores cuando un grito desgarro la tranquilidad de el bosque.  
Rin se volteo y miro para todos lados en busca de la autora del grito pero no encontró nada De los arbustos salieron dos hombres, rin se quedo estupefacta aquellos dos hombres eran los **asesinos** de sus** padres** retrocedió un poco buscando con la mirada a sesshomaru sama pero no lo encontró, tenia que esconderse antes de que los hombres se percataran de su precensia pero fue muy tarde.  
  
Los hombres se acercaron lentamente a rin quien trato de correr pero el hombre la agarro del brazo muy violentamente y la tiro al suelo.  
Esta mocosa vio algo le dijo uno de ellos a su compañeros  
  
Tendremos que matarla, como a esa mujer, solo es una chiquilla mugrienta y sucia así que nadie se preocupara jajajajajaja  
  
Rin que estaba tirada al suelo trato de incorporarse pero uno de los bandidos la tiro de una patada  
  
**Sesshomaru samaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡** Grito la pequeña  
  
Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y termino su trabajo con el youkai mientras corría hacia donde rin, Cuando llego solo había una mancha de **sangre **donde justamente había estado la niña, había llorado podía sentirlo mas sin embargo aun estaba viva, miro hacia la dirección donde podía sentir el olor a la sangre de la niña,

Lo que hubiera hecho eso no sobreviviría para contarlo,

Jakken ya lo había alcanzado con la ropa de la niña Amito lindo ya la traje decía mientras le enseñaba la ropa Amito lindo que pasa donde esta rin Sesshomaru solo señalo al suelo donde estaba derramada la sangre de la pequeña Jakken abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ohhhh y ahora que ya me había encariñado con ella.  
  
Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección del olor seguido de jakken.  
  
Los bandidos llevaban a rin amarrada por las muñecas, mientras la jalaban como a un perro, la niña sollozaba y las lágrimas escurrían por sus carita, Sesshomaru sama venga pronto repetía la niña Sesshomaru sama sesshomaru sama la imito uno de los hombres ya cállate niña, quien rayos es ese tipo  
  
Anocheció de pronto y llegaron a una cabaña donde tiraron a rin, estaba muy golpeada y tenia alguna costillas rotas por las patadas y en la cara tenia herida de donde le salía mucha sangre Mañana llegaremos a la aldea donde te venderemos de esclava, así ganaremos unas cuatas monedas  
  
Rin se acurruco en su rincón Los grillos cantaban y las hojas de los árboles susurraban la niña estaba aterrada y si sesshomaru sama se había olvidado de ella , esos hombres ya estaban dormidos , era su oportunidad de escapar así que se levanto con mucho silencio mientras trataba de quitarle la espada a uno de ellos Las tablas de la cabaña rechinaron y uno de los hombres despertó Rin que se encontraba ya en la puerta para escapar salio corriendo mientras era seguido por el hombre y su compañero al que había advertido de la huida de la niña Rin corría y corría con la espada de el bandido tratando de escapara pero tropezó y los hombres la alcanzaron  
  
Pequeña mocosa atrevida ahora pagaras por eso dijo mientras la golpeaba en la cara y la tiraba Pensábamos venderte a un buen precio pero ahora te mataremos chiquilla Uno de los hombres desenvaino su espada Rin cerró los ojos esperando el golpe Cuando….  
Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Uno de los hombres salio volando y callo hasta la cabaña Rin abrió los ojos a su lado estaba jakken y tras este sesshomaru sama Sesshomaru bajo la mirada hacia la mal herida rin y pronto volvió a ver a sus captores con una mirada de odio que causaría temor a hasta al mas valiente Los hombres retrocedieron asustados Sesshomaru sama deje que yo…… Sesshomaru callo con la mirada a jakken, y miro con furia a los bandidos  
  
Tomo a uno por el cuello  
  
e- ellos mataron a a mis mis pa padres dijo rin sollozando desde el suelo  
  
La mirada de intenso **odio** de sesshomaru se incremento y estrujó con más fuerza el cuello del hombre  
  
El otro hombre trato de huir , un intento en vano ya que sesshomaru había acabado con el menos de un segundo con su látigo, mientras que con sus garras venenosas mataba al otro hombre.  
  
Ni siquiera se había manchado la túnica y les dijo a sus dos acompañantes vamonos  
  
Rin se quedo mirando a sesshomaru con los ojos crispados y se hecho a llorar a los brazos de sesshomaru  
  
**Tenia mucho miedo sesshomaru sama le dijo entre sollozos**

* * *

he aqui el otro capitulo en el proximo contestare todos lo reviews que me han mandado muchas gracias 


	4. blue

**chapter four **

**blue (melancolia)**

* * *

rin se encontraba muy adolorida por los golpes de aquellos hombres, se encontraba en el suelo mientras jakken curaba sus heridas.

ay señor jakken me duele ya no haga eso por favor suplicaba la niña

pero que dices niña tonta , esos bandidos te dejaron muy lastimada mira nada mas, fue una suerte que el amito lindo te encontrara viva.

rin no se dejaba curar las heridas ya que le dolia causando asi la frustracion de jaken

rin¡

la voz fria de sesshoumaru capto la atencion de la niña

nee sesshoumaru sama? contesto la pequeña

si no dejas q jaken te cure esas heridas no te permitire que me sigas acompañando entendido

el terror se apodero de la cara de la pequeña

hai sesshoumaru sama dijo mientras se volteaba para que jaken siguiera curando sus heridas, la verdad es que no queria separarse de sesshoumaru ya que lo queria mucho, el era entre la mescla de su padre y hermano, ya que siempre estaba al pendiente suyo.

las heridas de rin comensaron a sanar y en un par de semanas habian vuelto a su rutina de viajar por todo el sengoku en busca de naraku.

rin se encontraba de mejor animo aunque en las noches tenia pesadillas que en ocasiones la hacian hablar entre sueños.

aunque no lo demostrara sesshoumaru comensaba a preocuparse por la niña.

de alguna forma rin estaba perdiendo esa chispa encantadora que tenia, ya casi no hablaba, las pesadillas seguian en aumento y el brillo de sus ojos disminuia.

los dos youkais no tardaron en darse cuenta de la falta de alegria de rin, al principio fue algo bueno ya que la paz era infinita, pero despues de unos dias los dos sabian que hacia falta las risas de la pequeña, al igual que las muchas demostraciones de afecto hacia ellos, asi que aunque no lo discutieran cada uno en su mente se propuso a regresarle la alegria a la pequeña.

el cielo nocturno pronto oscurecio todo a su paso. la unica luz era la de las estrellas ya que la luna se habia escondido.

llegaron a un claro libre de arboles donde habia un pequeño lago, habian decidido acampar ahi, en realidad sesshoumaru sabia bien de ese lugar y los habia conducido ahi por el unico proposito de animar a rin ya que sabia que en las noches ese lago era un espectaculo de luz a cargo de muchisimas luciernagas, y algo que le encantaba a rin eran las luciernagas.

jaken estaba seguro que en cuanto viera a las luciernagas la boquita de rin explotaria desatando una infinidad de preguntas las cuales responderia aqunque al final quedara atuirdido con la dulce voz de la niña.

el lago pronto comenzo a llenarse de los pequeños insectos y para sorpresa de los dos youkais la pequeña nisiquiera poso su atencion en ellos.

jaken abrio la boda desmesuradamente ya se habia preparado psicologicamente para responder las preguntas de rin y ella nisquiera poso su mirada en los insectos.

por el contrario sesshoumaru no mostro expresion alguna aunque por dentro se sorprendio un tanto, rayos por que los humanos eran tan dificiles de complacer.

rin fue y se sento a un costado de ah un mientras miraba desinteresadamente el lago.

jaken ve a buscar leña dijo sesshoumaru a su sirviente, mas q nada fue una tactica para desaserce del youkai que funciono a la perfeccion ya que este fue a buscar la leña.

sesshoumaru lentamente se dirigio hacia rin que miraba un tanto aburrida el lago, desde el incidente con los vandidos se sentia triste y no podia dormir bien en la noche ya que recordaba lo sucedido y cuando en verdad empeoraba el asunto soñaba con sus padres recordaba los momentos de terrible agonia despues de su muerte .

pronto sintio el peso de sesshoumaru a su lado, abrio los ojos y lo vio, un sentimiento de seguridad invadio su ser.

la niña poso de nuevo su mirada en el pasto

de repente hubo algo que la sorprendio.

sesshoumaru habia posado su mano en la cabesa de la niña revolviendo asi los mechones de cabello de la niña.

rin miro a su señor sorpendida, nunca hubiera imaginado una demostracion de afecto de parte de el.

´´hay algo de lo que quieras hablar´´ pregunto el youkai.

la niña le miro y una fugas imagen de su padre aparecio, cerro los ojosfuertemente como si le doliera recordarlo.

sesshoumau miro el gesto de la niña y revolvio un poco mas los cabellos de esta.

es solo que extraño a mi familia dijo la niña en tono bajo apenas audible

sesshoumaru la miro

ya no deseas acompañarnos pregunto.

la niña abrio los ojos aterrada

no no para nada , yo lo quero mucho sesshoumaru sama es lo unico que tengo en la vida, y siempre quiero estar a su lado dijo la pequeña niña mientras los ojos comensaban a crisparsele, los humanos me dan miedo

tu eres una humana dijo sesshoumaru

yo no deseo serlo, ellos me golpeaban y mataron a mi familia, me da veruenza que los de mi especie mataran a mi familia, no quiero volver a verles.

cuando los vi muertos en la cabaña senti que mi voz se iva y todo se volvio silencioso dijo rin las lagrimas brotaban por su pequeña carita, es por eso q me asusta el silencio.

nadie lo sabe pero cuando los encontre muertos , yo los enterre fue muy feo sesshoumaru sama

sesshoumaru no dijo nada solo se limito a ver a la pequeña

rin habia sufrido desde pequeña, vio a sus padres morir y aun asi seguia como si nada , para sesshoumaru eso era algo digno de respeto y tal ves por eso permitia que fuera con el.

rin se desahogo con sesshoumaru hablando de todo lo terrible durante su estadia en la aldea pronto se quedo dormida en el regaso de su señor.

jaken regreso unos minutos despues cuando la pequeña dormia, en el fondo sabia que esa noche la leña no seria necesaria, al menos no para la niña que dormia comodamente en el regazo de su señor, dejo la leña y se ecomo en un arbo quedando dormido tambien.

esa noche no hubo pesadillas ni lagrimas que se colaran en la oscuridad solo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de una pequeña y y el susurro de un nombre en el viento

´´sesshoumaru-sama´´

la mañana se colo por los parpados de rin y abrio los ojos se encontraba sobre su señor que tenia los ojos cerrados

uuna sonrisita se dibujo en su rostro y comenso a ver el lugar maravillada unos cuantos metros alla habiaunas cuantas florecillas, sin contra que el lago se veia bastante tentador pra un ducha refrescante.

sesshoumaru abrio los ojos, rin ya se habia levantado ya que no la sentia en su regaso bajo la mirada y una pequeña folor estaba ahi sabia que era de su pequeña por que mas alla en la orilla del lago chapoteaba alegremente

estaba seguro q los dias de alegria regresarian.

continuara -----------------------------------------------------

heeeeeee despues de siglos de no actualizar aqui esta el capitulo 4 espero q les guste referente al titulo q dice ble esto es por q en estados unidos cuando alguien esta melancolito al sentimiento se le refiere como blue i´m feel blue jejeje y como rin se encontraba mlancolica decicidi poner ese titulo. el proximo capitulo no se lo pierdan que habra un poco mas de comedia.

ahora a contestar reviews.

**adiradna chan**: muchas gracia por tu review tu fuiste la que me hiso actualizar espero que te guste el fic

**chris m black**: muchas gracias por tu review la verdad es muy alagador q consideren mi fic como para algun concurso pronto me inscribire.

**perita182000**: bueno gracias espero haber corregido la ortografia por q s daran cuanta q para eso soy una papa

**pyocola analoque**: gracias por tu consejo lo tomare en cuenta

**hitoki chan**: estoy de acuredo contigo es todo un bombon que me quisiera comer.

**cristal-dono**: muchas gracias por tu revie me da gusto q te este agradando y me esforsare aun mas.


End file.
